Wireless headsets enhance the experience of the mobile communication device user by allowing handsfree operation. Mobile communication devices can include cellular or satellite phones, personal data assistants (PDA's) with cellular phone capabilities or any other devices using known wireless communication networks. Mobile communication devices will be referred to herein collectively as mobile phones. Wireless headsets allow mobile phone users to talk handsfree once a call is initiated. Typical wireless headsets are controlled by an audio gateway, such as a mobile phone or personal computer (PC). The wireless headset abides by the rules and limitations defined by the software of the audio gateway. The audio gateway is the unit in communication with the wireless communication network being used. Applications available over the network must be accessed using the audio gateway, typically by establishing a connection via the network by using a physical interface of the audio gateway. Once a connection to the application is established, the wireless headset can be used to communicate with the application. This has limitations in that it is a multi-step process to access applications and then interact with them using the wireless headset. It would be desirable to have a headset that includes interfaces to the audio gateway allowing control of data and translation of data to an audio stream that is sent to the headset and heard by the user. It would be desirable to have such a headset that did not require a physical interface to issue commands and receive audio and visual feedback.